This proposal is a request for continuation of a core support grant for the Cancer Center of Hawaii. The Cancer Center of Hawaii is a specialized center with major emphasis in Cancer Epidemiology and basic research. The Center organizationally is composed of five units; Basic Sciences, Clinical Sciences, Epidemiology/Demography, Data and Computation, and Cancer Control and Education. Research activities underway within the Center deal with cancer epidemiological studies of Hawaii's mixed ethnic population specifically relating to risk factors associated with diet, environmental carcinogens and heredity. Programs are also being conducted in chemotherapy, radiation therapy and immunotherapy. Planning is underway for a community based saturation program in Cancer Control. The Cancer Center is a component of organized research in the University of Hawaii with affiliate arrangements with all of the professional schools and community hospitals. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Hong, S.J. and Piette, L.H. "ESR Spin-Label Studies of Intercalation of Ethidium Bromide and Aromatic Amine Carcinogens in DNA." In press, Cancer Research, 1975.